The Rose and Her Protector
by bruja-esme
Summary: Healing is a very hard thing to do. Amy is learning that the hard way. She has ran away from her troubles for far too long, but what happens when she is forced to trust someone other then her protectors? Will all the powers in the world help her or doom her? How will Shadow react to try and protect someone from even himself?


**_A/N: This story takes place at a boarding school. It's considered a university. If there are any mistakes please let me know!_**

* * *

 _I'm lost.._

 _I don't know why but I just know that I'm lost._

Turning over from the uncomfortableness of the mattress beneath him, all he could feel was this heaviness surrounding him. He faced upward to the ceiling and slowly unlocked his eyes to reveal his piercing red orbs. He sighed and wondered how much longer these type of days would keep up with him.

From across the room he could see the glowing red light from his chaos emerald. It sat perfectly still on top of the dark wood of his vanity and yet it kept beaming like an alarm clock. Annoyance spread on his face as he didn't know why or how to stop it. He had tried going back to sleep but that never worked.

 _When will this end?_

For the past week, he had been awaken by this odd feeling of heaviness and his emerald going all at of whack. This was definitely starting to get to him.

 _I can't do this anymore_

* * *

9:55

Just five more minutes and she'd be freed from the inconsistent talking of past literature. Her emerald eyes scanned around the room looking for nothing in particular. The room was filled with rows of occupied seating staring directly at grown middle aged chipmunk who insisted on speaking in Shakespearean vocabulary. Her attention was slowly drawn back to her writings in her notebook. It wasn't exactly blank, but a few scribbles of unnecessary words.

For some odd reason, lately it has been out of her control to stay away from zoning out. Ever since she got to this place about a week ago, it has felt like time was going against her. She wasn't sad but neither happy. If anything she was lost.

 _Lost.._

That word kept repeating itself into her mind lately. It was as if the universe was trying to tell her something. If anything she felt this heaviness consuming her slowly. She was growing tired of this feeling, but she did not how to get rid of it. She sighed and started to grab her things as she heard the bell pull her out of her thinking. She didn't even realize that almost half the class had departed. Getting up from her seat she parted for the exit.

"Miss Rose?" the sound of her surname had stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face the middle-aged chipmunk that was her English Professor.

"Yes Professor Elias?"

"Are you alright?" That pure question had caught her off guard that she didn't even have the chance to respond before the female chipmunk kept on speaking. "You seem quite distracted today. Are you not adjusting well?"

The pink hedgehog bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to lie considering she's a terrible liar, but she also didn't want to worry one of her new teachers. So she said, "I'm fine actually. It's just moving to a new school, a new home, and meeting new people it's not the easiest when you've been so used to one thing for so long." And it was true. Just a few weeks ago she was used to her routine of getting up early, getting on a 10 minute bus ride to her school, and having these people she grew up with help her whenever she needed it. Now she's at this new boarding school where she must wear the same uniform everyday and have the uncomfortableness of living alone while meeting new people.

Her professor scanned her body language and seemed to be content with her answer, "Well Miss Rose, I know it's going to be hard getting used to things around her, but I know you'll soon be content with things. Give it time."

"Thank you," Amy smiled as she turned back around and exited the now vacant room.

"What a peculiar thing that is. Tell me Shadow how long has this been going on?"

Ruby eyes followed the sound of the voice that had asked him that question. Seated in front of him was an older fox gentlemen, probably in his sixties. He was white-furred with a black stripe covering his right eye. He wore glasses only a grandfather would wear, and was dressed as warlock from the past. The only thing between the two males was a mahogany desk and around them was various of books, potions, and crystals. The ebony hedgehog had been here before on multiple hands. He quite enjoyed the older gentelemn's compnay. He had mentored him and had taught how to properly wield chaos energy.

But today was different from any other occasion they usually have with each other. Today, Shadow came to find answers for the mysteriousness of his chaos emerald.

He sighed and referred back to the question given to him, "It's been about a week. I'm not sure why but it's always in the middle of the night that it starts glowing."

"I see, does it do anything else?"

"No nothing at all."

"Have you used it these past few days?"

"Only for it's normal use and training."

"Has anyone else tried to curse you or probably take it from you?"

"I highly doubt it, I always keep it safe."

The fox leaned back and closed his eyes. Quite unsure as to what else to ask. Then it came to him, "What about you? How do you feel when it lights up?"

The ebony hedgehog was taken aback from the question and just stayed quiet.

"Shadow?"

"Sorry Dr. Hades. I'm not quite sure what you mean by that."

"What I mean is; how do you when it's in use? Or when it starts flowing? What do you feel?"

Silence.

Obviously Dr. Hades would understand why Shadow wouldn't ultimate respond to that question. He has known the hedgehog since he quite young. He knew that Shadow wasn't much of spoken words. He often kept to himself. He understood the forwardness from his previous asked question so to recuperate the damage he tried speaking once again, "Look Shadow we don't-"

"Lost."

The fox's icy blue eyes opened in shocked and just stared at the younger male. He could see the seriousness in his face and how opened he had come to terms with his weakness.

The low-tone voice of his younger counterpart continued, "I wake up and I'm lost."

* * *

The fresh air of autumn hit her pink colored fur ever so gently. It was one of her favorite seasons and yet she couldn't focus on enjoying it. Slowly she walked through courtyard of the school, becoming completely invisible to the strangers surrounding her. Each minding their own business and scurrying off to a new class.

She was halfway to her next destination when two toned arms snaked their way to her torso. She shrieked and turned to see a white bat smiling at her. "Rouge don't scare me like that!"

"Oh but hun I just wanted to give you a hug!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Right sure."

"Well where are you heading to?"

"Chaos 101."

"Hmm."

They walked comfortable silence to the nearest building to their right. Amy was very thankful that her best friend chose to come with her to live a new life that was way different from their small little town. Even Rouge's boyfriend Knuckles had tagged along. Of course it served him right considering that the school gave him practice to be a guardian to the Master Emerald.

Amy could definitely find comfort in between her two friends. They sacrificed so much in order to keep her safe. Yet, she did not know how to repay them. Things of course will never be same as they were when they were in their hometown, but this was new chance to explore their new lives. It gave them time to heal.

 _Healing was definitely going to be a challenge._

"So are we going to meet up with Knuckles for dinner later on?" Amy asked her friend.

"I'm not quite sure. He said he was going to try and sign up for a special course but he's not sure he will get in considering he's new and there's another course he has to take before this one."

"Well I'm sure he'll get in. He might be thick-headed but he's alright intellectually."

They stopped in their tracks as the words came out of Amy's lip. Each turning to each other and laughing at the comment made for the red echidna.

"Oh Amy aren't you a little jokester."

Nervously laughing they kept walking not really paying attention to what was in front of them. Then without realizing Amy had fallen to the ground. She had collided with something that was hard as a cement wall. She seemed to had fallen to the floor with her items scattering around the floor.

"Are you okay?" A more of bear-towned voice called out to the the rosy girl. She knew she didn't have a concussion but she was hoping that voice belonged to Rouge. Facing upward to the voice, she could see the silhouette of male hedgehog. He seemed to be quite fit. His fur black with red streaks, and his eyes. Well his eyes ruby red. He looked quite intimidating.

She quickly turned her head down and quickly started gathering her things.

"Here let me help." He said crouching down helping her pick up each one of her notebooks. He looked at her and could see that she was visibly shaken. Not knowing what else to say he kept reaching for another notebook on the tiled floor. As he reached for the last book he could see visible scribbles and drawings on the cover. It was titled _Chaos Energy_ and all the emerald seemed to be hand drawn on there. He was going to ask her about it but she respectfully took the book from his hands.

They both stood up from their original positions. He looked down to her as he was respectively a good foot taller than her. Her on the other hand kept her face towards the ground.

"Thank you," she softly muttered and quickly walked in the opposite direction of him. Forgetting that she had even left Rouge there.

Ruby eyes scanned her disappearing form and for some reason felt something different from his previous emotions. Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog didn't feel lost.

He felt... _whole._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! It's been a while since I've written something. Please leave a review!_**


End file.
